Sister Airlia
Overview |badges= }} Sister Airlia is located near the south-west corner of the island, overlooking the beach. She was first introduced as a contact in Issue 13. __toc__ Introductions Information Prophetic Agent of Change Although an outcast from the community of Sybils, Sister Airlia nevertheless shows an amazing prescience for tasks that will help drive Romulus from the Cimerora Peninsula -- and that will increase her own power... Wrong Side My tasks are not for the likes of you, . Find someone else to pester. Contact Unlocked Sister Airlia has contacted you... , I require your presence in Cimerora. Come to me. Initial Contact So, , you arrive. You are surprised that I know your name, though we've never met? Do not be; I know many things. Perhaps, if you serve my cause well, I may reveal some of this knowledge to you. Mission Overflow No More Missions I foresee no further use for your services, . Store Story Arc Power from the Past Souvenir: Fragment of Tabula Scutum You finger a fragment of Tabula Scutum, a reminder of a little caper you've come to call Power from the Past It all started when Sister Airlia hired you to steal an ancient artifact from a shrine in Cimerora. Getting the Tabula Scutum was the easy part; delivering it was another story. You traveled to St. Martial to drop your loot off with Ghost Widow -- only to find she'd been captured by some Longbow operatives who'd gotten the drop on her. You returned to the past and Cimerora to get your reward only to find some meddling heroes had intercepted the artifact before it could be transported to Ghost Widow's secret lair. It wasn't your problem but Sister Airlia made it well worth your while to revisit the shrine and destroy the Tabula. Satisfying work for satisfying pay. You aren't sure exactly what the connection between Sister Airlia and Ghost Widow is, but it really doesn't matter. Sister Airlia paid you well for the job, and that was the important thing. Power from the Past Part One Briefing The Tabula Scutum, a powerful artifact, rests in a well-guarded cave. I would deprive its protector of its power and use that power towards my own ends. In this way I shall weaken a rival and strengthen my own cause. But you need not concern yourself with these details. Simply defeat the guardians and bring the Tabula back to me. Do this, , and you will be well rewarded. Mission Acceptance The Tabula's protector has become worried about its safety and thus dispatched reinforcements to help keep it secure. They are lead by Legate Cato, a skilled soldier. You should expect some resistance to your efforts to gain the Tabula. Do not let that stop you. Unnecessary Solicitation Have you brought me the Tabula? Enemies Notable NPCs * Legate Cato (Boss) You have taken the Tabula Debriefing Excellent, . You have deprived that misguided Daedalus of a prime power source with this deed, a power he would only squander and misuse. Now that power is mine, to expend in a more appropriate fashion. Power from the Past Part Two Briefing The power of the Tabula Scutum is mine, , but not yet truly mine. To accomplish that, I need for you to travel back to whence you came and deliver the Tabula into the hands of the one you know as Ghost Widow. She waits for you in an office building in St. Martial. Give to her the Tabula and she will transport it to her home in the Rogue Isles. There, she can claim the legacy that should have been hers so long ago. Mission Acceptance Perform this deed with the upmost of speed, as there are forces that would seek to thwart Ghost Widow from claiming her prize. I foresee that she will run into some difficulty that she will need your help to overcome. Do this and your reward will be ample. Unnecessary Solicitation Do not tarry! Place the Tabula into Ghost Widow's hands! Enemies Notable NPCs * Ghost Widow (Hostage/Ally, Archvillain) * Lt. Alston (Longbow Ballista) (Elite Boss) * Captain Jaegar (replacement for Lt. Alston at lower difficulty or patrol? Need to check) must be here to bust Ghost Widow out!"}} !" Random Longbow 4: "Stop him now, before he reaches Ghost Widow."}} is around here." Combat start: "We make our stand here!"}} !" Upon rescue: "How nice to see you, . Let us leave this place now. Why don't you take the lead?" If lost: If refound: "Good work. Let's go." Upon reaching exit: "Ah, this tablet is what I've been waiting for. I'll arrange to have it transported to my facility for further study."}} Debriefing You have done well, , and thus I shall reward you well. Speak with me again when you desire more rewards for I foresee more work for you in the future. Power from the Past Finale Briefing While I had hoped your efforts with Ghost Widow would change the course of destiny, such forces are not lightly diverted. Some annoying would-be do-gooders intercepted the Tabula Scutum while it was on its way to the Rogue Isles. It has been returned to its original place and now Daedalus can once again draw upon its power. This cannot be allowed to stand! Perform this one last task for me, and I will see that your reward makes my previous generosity pale in comparison. Mission Acceptance The Tabula has been returned to its shrine in the cave where you first found it. Return to this cave, defeat the pathetic guardians there and then deliver to Daedalus my message of contempt. Destroy the Tabula and thus deprive him of its benefit. If I cannot have it, then no one shall! Do not think the power will go to waste. When you release the energy of the Tabula Scutum by destroying it, I will enact a ritual to channel the energy to Ghost Widow. It will not be as effective as possessing the Tabula itself, but it will suffice. Oh yes, it will suffice. It must suffice... Unnecessary Solicitation Why does the Tabula Scutum still exist? Enemies Notable NPCs * Tabula Scutum (Object) This mystical tablet pulses with power... Debriefing , you have aided me in my future endeavors. But you no doubt wish for your reward in the now, and so you shall have it. My need for you now is done. But our strands on the Loom of Fate are yet intertwined, and we are destined to meet again. Politics, Cimeroran Style Souvenir: An ancient urn This urn brings back memories of the caper you like to call: Politics, Cimeroran Style Sister Airlia enlisted your help to rearrange the power structure in Cimerora. First you visited the Rikti War Zone to enlist a Fortunata to come back to Cimerora with you and go into deep cover as a Sybil. Then you arranged for one of Imperious' Captains to disappear, weakening the military influence. A political restructuring wouldn't be complete without the chance to bribe a politician, and you had a chance to do just that when you arranged with Darrin Wade to recover Senator Aquila's family sword from the future and then used it to subvert him to Sister Airlia's cause. Finally you had the chance to deal with Imperious himself. You earned his gratitude by being the hero of a large battle and then handed him an enchanted urn that was designed to ensorcel him and make him pliable to Sister Airlia's advice. Sister Airlia is now well-positioned to influence matters in Cimerora, making her a handy person to know. Politics, Cimeroran Style Part One: Going Deep Cover Briefing You listen to me, , and that's more than I can say for the narrow-minded fools here. They refuse to hear my visions, even though my guidance would greatly aid their struggles against their foes. No longer will I stand for this! With your help, I shall ensure that my voice will be heard. Since those from your time seem intelligent enough to heed me, I would have you travel through time to visit the place you call Grandville and find one called Fortunata Bramlett. I have seen that she will be receptive to your approach. You will make her the offer to come with you to Cimerora, where she will assume the role of a Sybil and be my voice in Sister Solaris's ear. When she accepts, bring her to the Sybil Temple. I see a dark cloud over it upon your return. Use that time of confuse to find Sister Solaris and deliver the new "sister" to her. Mission Acceptance 'Sister' Bramlett will ensure that Sister Solaris heeds my words and warnings. Through her, I shall be able to manipulate the Sybils. Unnecessary Solicitation Fortunata Bramlett has not yet been recruited to our cause. Do you not think you should attend to that? Enemies Notable NPCs * Fortunata Bramlett (Arachnos Fortunata Mistress) (Hostage, must escort to exit) * Captain Hanler (Longbow Officer) (Boss) know we'd captured an important prisoner?" Random Longbow 2: "Don't let him rescue Bramlett!"}} !" Fortunata Bramlett: "Ah, my 'savior' has arrived. Now you will pay!" Captain Hanler: "Use of maximum force against is authorized!" Upon rescue: "Your timing was good. Things were looking bad." If lost: If refound: "Thanks for the rescue... again.." Upon reaching exit: "So, tell me more about Cimerora and Sister Airlia. Her offer sounds... interesting."}} Unnecessary Solicitation Go to the Sybil Temple and deliver Bramlett to Sister Solaris. Enemies Notable NPCs * Fortunata Bramlett (Arachnos Fortunata Mistress) (Ally, "Boss signature pet?", Boss-class, enemies will ignore her in combat) * Sybil Bramlett ("Villain?", must escort to location, cannot fight, and cannot be hurt by enemies) * Marcus Claudius (Boss) * General Cassius (Elite Boss) * Sister Solaris (Objective) If refound: Fortunata Bramlett: "Quit wasting time and bring me to where I can change." Upon reaching changing room: Fortunata Bramlett: "Alright, this looks like the place." Fortunata Bramlett: "Wait here, I'm going to go in and change into 'costume'. I'll be out in a sec." Sybil Bramlett: "Now that I'm in disguise, I'd better stop using my abilities." Sybil Bramlett: "Alright, let's go meet the mother hen." Upon reaching Sister Solaris: "Greetings, Sister Solaris. I have traveled far to meet you. I would be honored if you would take me into your sisterhood."}} ! Make him tell us where Sister Solaris is concealed!"}} , but you will pay for your interference." "Now you will die!"}} . Though I was in no danger from this paltry attack, I thank you for rescuing my sister from this danger. You have done this Temple a great service and it embarrasses me to have to ask you to quit from this place, but that I must do. The violence of your aura disrupts the harmony of this place of peace. Please know that I hold no personal animosity for you and I hope that we can meet again under better circumstances.}} Debriefing You do fine work, . No one will know that the newest Sybil is my creature. Speak with me again when you are ready, for I see a long and profitable relationship for the two of us. Politics, Cimeroran Style Part Two: A Field Promotion Briefing The first part of my plan has been completed. Now, , it is time to take another step towards completion. Imperious relies too much on his military men and thus does not give enough credence to the words of the Sybils. I would show him that his captains are not infallible to shake his faith in pure military might. Captain Cimon is an ambitious man who is looking to prove his worth to his leader. Give Cimon the proper opening and he will over-extend his resources, leaving him vulnerable. I would have you go out and defeat Romulus' forces in the area. Cimon will detect that his enemies are weak in that area and the good Captain will move in to take advantage of that weakness. That is when you will strike. Once Cimon has moved his headquarters, pay him a visit and put an end to his ambitions -- and him. The loss of such a trusted young officer will set Imperious back, making him more inclined to listen to reason ... my reason. Mission Acceptance Remember, leave no witnesses. Imperious must not know the source of Cimon's defeat. Unnecessary Solicitation Romulus' forces are still strong in this area and Cimon will not move until they are weakened. Get to work, , lest I rethink the wisdom of our relationship. Unnecessary Solicitation Cimon yet walks. Deal with him. Enemies Notable NPCs * Captain Cimon (Boss) Combat start: "What are you, some fell demon summoned by Romulus? It makes no difference. You will not triumph!" At 75% Health: "Despite your best efforts, I will not fall." "Cimerora will prevail!" At 50% Health: "Why are you so fierce? What crime has Cimerora committed on you?" At 25% Health: "I will not fall... Cimerora will not fall!" Upon Defeat: "Imperious, I have failed you..." Defeats player: }} Debriefing Oh you please me, . By your hand Cimon has been swept from the board and Imperious moved to a square where I have the advantage. I shall have a few more of these small tasks for you when you are ready. Until then, take this as a token of my regard. Reward You will receive a SO of your origin. Politics, Cimeroran Style Part Three: The Best Senator Money Can Buy Briefing Now that we have the military under control, it's time to turn our eyes to the political front. Senator Aquila is a powerful man and, apparently, one who is proud of his family heritage. That gives us an opportunity to bring him to my cause. Aquila's family long ago lost their founder's sword to their great shame. Though they have searched for it high and low, they have not been able to locate it. But I do not have their limitations and my visions have shown me where to find this lost blade -- it is in the future, in your time. The Aquila sword has recently come into the hands of Darrin Wade, a dealer in artifacts in your time. Visit this Wade and obtain the sword from him. Mission Acceptance This Wade resides on your Sharkhead Isle and is of unsavory character. Do what you must to gain the sword from him. Once you have it, return here and present the blade to Senator Aquila with my compliments and you will have my gratitude. Unnecessary Solicitation Get the sword from Darrin Wade and present it to Senator Aquila. . You're making quite the name for yourself. What can Darrin Wade do for you? Ask about artifacts. I'm a dealer in fine anquities and have any artifacts. You're going to have to get specific if you want my help. And make it snappy; I have things to do. Ask about the Aquila Sword Aquila sword... Hmm... wait. Yeah. I managed to, um, 'procure' an old Roman blade. It's in great shape and worth a pretty penny. If you want it, you're going to need to do me a little favor. A little quid pro quo, to go all Latin on you. What favor? Those idiots at Crey Industries beat me to... I mean, found something that should really be in my hands. If you go get it from then, I'll trade you the sword for it, straight up. I'd do it quickly, before they figure out what they've gotten their hands on. If they do that, they might be a little more... serious about guarding it. While you're at it, you should take out all the Crey in the office. It will be safe for the both of us if you do that. I'll get the artifact.}} Unnecessary Solicitation Steal the artifact Darrin Wade desires and trade it to him for the Aqulia sword. Enemies You have opened the case. has the artifact!"}} Notable NPCs * Division Mananger Mekle (Crey Scorpinoid Tank) (Boss) * Capo Petroni (Boss) !" Random Family 2: "What the heck is this?"}} Unnecessary Solicitation You must deliver the sword to Senator Aquila. . This is just what the doctor ordered. And as promised, here's that sword you wanted. Don't spend it all in one place..}} Unnecessary Solicitation You must deliver the sword to Senator Aquila. . And I am also in debt to your patron. Please tell Sister Airlia that I look forward to our future discussions.}} Debriefing Ah yes, . We can only hope that the good Senator is an honest politician and stays brought after the lengths we've gone to to purchase him. And in case you wish to purchase something yourself, please take this with my thanks. When you are rested, come see me for I have one last task for you. Politics, Cimeroran Style Finale: Co-Opting the Champion Briefing Ah , I am glad you have returned. For there is one final task for you to perform if my plan shall see its conclusion. There is an opportunity to sway great Imperious himself. My visions have shown me how you might make yourself to be a champion of Cimerora and gain the gratitude of its deposed monarch. This will provide you with a chance to gift him an artwork, an artwork I will prepare for the occasion. It is not my intention to harm brave Imperious, , for to do that would remove Cimerora's greatest protector and leave these lands open to the depravations of Romulus and his ilk. No, my small enchantment will merely make Imperious slightly more pliable to my words and my suggestions. Such is needed if I am to guide this place through these times of trouble. First you must go and obtain a fine and ancient urn from where it is guarded. Bring it to me and I shall work some small magics upon it. Then, you will go to the aid of Imperious in a battle I have forseen. With your aid, he will triumph. When he gives you your accolades, you will give to him the enchanted urn and then your service to me will be done. Mission Acceptance Pray do not tary in this task, dear , for I can taste victory. Unnecessary Solicitation Have you gotten the required vessel yet? Enemies You have taken the urn Unnecessary Solicitation You must now aid Imperious in battle against the Cimeroran traitors. Enemies Notable NPCs * Primus Pilus (Boss) * Tribunus Angusticlavus (Elite Boss) * Polyphemus (Elite Boss) Combat start: "Another one to test me. I shall not fall!" At 75% Health: "You hit hard for a little man." At 50% Health: "My brothers! Aid me!" At 25% Health: "No! Romulus, I have failed you..." Upon Defeat: Defeats player: "Such is that fate of all who would stand against me!"}} At 75% Health: "Legion! Rally to me!" At 25% Health: "Wait... My loyalty can be brought..."}} Combat start: "Ha! Imperious has new allies." At 75% Health: "Romulus said to attack now was premature." At 50% Health: "But I'll show him my legion was ready!" At 25% Health: "No! I cannot fall!" Upon Defeat: "My rashness has doomed me. Romulus, you were right..." Defeats player: }} Unnecessary Solicitation You must place the urn in Imperious' hands! Debriefing Ah, today is grand, ! I know it would not have arrived save for your help. I forsee that our relationship has not come to its end, for the fates have more in store for the two of us. Notes * Sister Airlia is a Cimeroran version of Ghost Widow * The origin of the name Airlia is Greek in origin. It means "Ethereal." Category:Work in Progress